Perdida
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: El ciego amor que Sekai sentía por Makoto la había arrastrado a la oscuridad, le había arrebatado lo que ella solía ser, alegría y felicidad. Aquello que ella definía como "amor"-y lo era- la había hundido en la perdición.


**Hola, soy Marie :P**

**Bueno. School Days comenzé a verlo pues más que nada por curiosidad, me atrajo la imagen que tenía :P El punto es que fue un anime muy fuerte, algo que no se comparaba al tipo de anime romántico que yo veo.**

**Extrañamente, eso me gustó. Si, incluso el final me FASCINÓ y no cambiaría nada en el. Fue perturbadoramente, retorcidamente PERFECTO. **

**Aunque claro, desde un principio tomé un grandísismo cariño por la pareja que formaban Makoto y Sekai. No tengo nada contra Kotonoha, solo que su actitud me parecía irritante.**

**En cambio Sekai, era alegre, extrovertida, graciosa, directa...y mucho más. Me dolió mucho que toda ella, al final, se haya _perdido._**

**Y de eso viene siendo este drabble (¿o es one-shot? nunca los he distinguido bien jeje)**

**Espero que les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: School Days NO me pertenece...digo, si fuera así: Makoto se habría enamorado perdidamente de Sekai, tendrían a su hijo y Kotonoha hubiera encontrado a un tipo del cual amaría profundamente. Lamentablemente el final que tenemos es una chica perturbada en un barco con la cabeza de su amado muerto. ¿Estupendo, no?**

* * *

><p><em>No actúo ni miento<em>

_no pienso ni siento_

_Estoy por estar, estor por callar._

_Por no decir lo que quiero._

* * *

><p><strong>Perdida<strong>

Ahí estaban. Los brillantes y soñadores ojos de Sekai, rojos y muertos, lucían fríos, agotados y…_perdidos._

Si, la castaña estaba _perdida._ Lo estaba desde que su corazón decidió amar a su amigo, el amor de su mejor amiga. Estaba _perdida_ desde que lo besó por primera vez, desde que él le correspondió, desde aquel día en que decidió regalarle su virginidad. Desde aquel mágico momento-al menos para ella-en donde los labios de Makoto se abrieron dejando salir un profundo: Te amo, Sekai.

_Perdida._ Se perdió en las mentiras de Makoto, en las vagas ilusiones que su mente soñadora tejía, en el ciego amor que tenía por el chico. Un amor que en n principio fue puro…ahora era una mar de inagotable sufrimiento y agonía.

Y no pudo evitar llorar mientras enviaba aquel mensaje, aquel adiós. Limpió con suavidad su rostro y tomó con más fuerza aquel objeto en su mano. Una mirada de tristeza pero de verdadera decisión surcó su rostro, ocultando aquella dulzura y gentileza que alguna vez tubo y que ahora se había _perdido._

¿A dónde ha ido esa sonrisa? ¿Esa alegría y felicidad que caracterizaba tanto a la chica? ¿Sus miradas juguetonas? ¿Su risa melódica? Todo…todo lo que era Sekai…ella misma…había caído, muerto…se había _perdido._

-Eres despreciable.- sollozó con visible dolor.

Se acercó con paso rápido, desenvainando el gran cuchillo que portaba en su mano, donde su único objetivo era Makoto, la persona que amaba y creyó que era correspondida. ¡Había sido una gran estúpida!

-Tú sólo piensas ser feliz con Katsura.- gritó apuñalando una y otra vez el pecho del chico, siendo salpicada por su sangre.

-Se…Sekai.- susurró sus últimas palabras. La castaña abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y se levantó lentamente.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿¡Qué jodidos acababa de hacer!

Dio un par de pasos atrás, mirando fijamente el cuerpo inerte de Makoto, con el cuchillo-el arma homicida-aún en su temblorosa mano pálida.

Y lloró, nuevamente el llanto se apoderaba de ella. Lo había matado, ella lo había asesinado. ¡Ella!

La desesperación recorrió su débil y agotado cuerpo, instintivamente llevó su mano a su vientre. Podía sentir también el dolor de aquella criatura.

Corrió, salió de aquel lugar con rapidez, huyendo de aquella realidad. Se sentía despreciable, sucia.

No, sólo era una chica enamorada, alguien a quien le habían roto el corazón. Estaba destrozada, humillada…

Sekai, en esos momentos, estaba…

**_perdida._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Guiarme por sus palabras_

_fue mi triste perdición._

_Perderme en sus miradas_

_me hizo recordar que no soy nada._

* * *

><p><strong>Puf, díganme (por favor) que les pareció.<strong>

**Siendo honesta, a mí me gustó mucho. No, no es porque sea mío sino que de verdad me gustó.**

**En un principio tenía otro plan para esto, iba a ser un final feliz donde todo terminaba como lo expliqué en el disclaimer, luego decidí hacer esto. Si, me gusta lo trágico.**

"Podía sentir también el dolor de aquella criatura." **Bien, ahora dirán: ¿El bebé? ¡Pero si Sekai no estaba embarazada!**

**Aquí tienen mi teoría: Si lo estaba. Solo que cuando Kotonoha abrió su vientre no vio nada puesto que era apenas un cigoto, no había ni una décima del bebé formado. Solo llevaba pocas semanas. ¡Por Kami sama! :P**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
